A House is a Home
by Greysqueen
Summary: Who said designing a house was easy? Merder oneshot


**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Grey's Anatomy Fic. I really hope you like it, its mainly merder fluff. So please read & review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy. Never have, Never will... sadly.**

**summary: Who said designing a house was easy? Merder oneshot**

* * *

"You cannot be serious"

"Wha- why not?"

"A man cave Derek?"

"You make it sound like its a bad thing"

Meredith Shepherd tried to cover up a laugh that was just dying to get out at the thought of her husband claiming a special room reserved for a 'man cave'. Meredith and Derek were in the midst of redesigning blueprints for their home. It had been two weeks since their post it note wedding, also since George O'Malley had passed away and Izzie Stevens just barely came back to life. It had hit Meredith so hard because she always thought of them as brother and sister. It also made her realize how much she valued her and Derek's lives. Waiting one week after the tragic day the famous couple went to City Hall to officially become husband and wife. They decided to wait a few more months to go away on their honeymoon in respect of their friends.

Now standing in Meredith's kitchen Meredith and Derek were compromising on their different opinions for their dream home, in light of their day off they had decided to finish the blueprints so the contractors could get started right away.

"Derek you sound ridiculous, what exactly is a man cave?" Meredith laughed looking at him with curious eyes.

"It is a place where a man can be a man, doing manly things without being interrupted by a nagging wife." Derek explained adding a smirk to the last part of his statement.

Meredith raised an eyebrow ready to tease her husband, putting her arms seductively around his neck "Oh, so if there are no nagging wives allowed then I guess that means we wont get to christen the whole house like we planned" She knew that would get him.

Derek smiled. He loved how she knew every way to drive him wild and get things her way. He kissed her down her neck and then her lips "Well when you put it that way maybe the nagging wife will be allowed in the room for certain activities" He caressed her arms,then down her back with every intention of forgetting all house plans and taking her up to the room. "certain activities that we could rehearse right now."

Meredith smiled, it seemed like there was only one thing always present on her husband's mind "hmm, as much fun as that sounds.." Mer released her arms from Derek and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "we have to finish these plans today." She returned her eyes to scan the blueprints but turned her head to face him with a smirk "besides I'm still tired from this morning."

Derek grinned knowing exactly what she was talking about, earlier that morning they had celebrated their one week anniversary with three rounds of hot, dirty, mind-blowing sex. Meredith had never been one for anniversaries but with Derek's suggestion she was glad no one else was home. "alright then but after we are done with this, I am having my way with you."

Mer smiled in agreement happy to be getting him to focus again. "Alright we've got the living room, dining room, kitchen, two guest rooms, playroom, a bathroom and... man cave." mer rolled her eyes. "That takes care of the first floor. Now master bedroom with connecting bathroom, but how many other rooms do we want? For uh you know."

Derek looked at her with loving eyes at her nervousness. The topic of children was a big discussion with them, they never actually agreed on how many they wanted to have but Mer agreeing to add a playroom to their house showed him she was willing to face her fears. "Well its up to you, I know we haven't fully discussed it."

Meredith sighed sitting on the chair by the island. "I don't know, I mean definitely more than one because I know how much it sucks being an only child." She remembered her lonely days as a child after Thatcher had left. Her mother always at the hospital, and always too busy to play with her. She would have imaginary brothers and sisters until her mom would roll her eyes at the mention of them

"_Meredith stop acting ridiculous, you look crazy running around talking to thin air."_

"Okay then how about five, like my family?" Derek smiled at the thought of five little mini Merediths.

Of course this was not amusing to Meredith "Five Derek? Seriously?" she practically yelled wide-eyed at Derek's suggestion. "who do you exactly believe will be carrying all of those children? Besides I don't know if I can take five perfectly haired, smart mouthed, blue eyed mini mcdreamies." she smirked.

Derek laughed " Alright not five, but how about we just let nature take its course and we build four extra bedrooms upstairs? If we dont need them all we could always turn one into an office or something."

Meredith pondered over the idea, four bedrooms could come in handy and if not Derek was right, they could build an office. "Alright you got a deal. And I think we should add a big balcony to the master bedroom, one big enough for say a spacious hot tub." She raised an eyebrow.

There was no way Derek was going to disagree to that. He very much welcomed the idea, once again the subject of sex coming to his mind. "I like the way you think. Now that we are done lets go upstairs and have some fun."

"Derek!" meredith giggled, which only increased his interest. He loved that sound, it was what got him through the day. "We are not done yet. We have to decide about the backyard."

"Well that is easy. We have them build a pool, a guest house, then a tennis court and still have plenty of room for kids to run around." Derek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"there are so many things wrong with that sentence Derek. First of all a pool in Seattle? Thats crazy when would we ever go in it? And second of all what the hell do we need a tennis court for?" She didnt know what had gotten into Derek making these crazy suggestions.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed " What do you think? To play."

Now Meredith was laughing "you? Play tennis? You would never step foot in that court."

He Frowned "You dont think im sporty?"

"that would be an understatement Derek"

"hey I play lots of sports." Derek didnt know who he was trying to convince, meredith or himself.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him "Really? Name once sport you have done recently."

"well" Derek strated but Meredith quickly added " Fishing, playing darts and sex do not count. Those are... well hobbies."

Now he was at a lost for words, she knew him so well.

"See! None. We are not getting a tennis court." A tennis court was something they definitely did not need.

Derek was not giving up. "Yes we are."

"Derek where do you think we live? Beverly hills? Why do you need a big house with tennis courts and a pool?" She knew that was not a reason he wanted the thing but she had run out of explanations.

Derek knew when to give in and didnt want to upset Meredith anymore. "Fine no court, but we are getting a pool for those really hot days in the summer when neither of us want to wear clothing." He smiled.

She laughed "How can I say no to that? But now about the guest house, we already have two guest rooms in the house. Are you trying to have the whole hospital spend the night?"

"Mer have you forgotten how much family I have?" Derek smiled caring at Meredith's sudden tense body at the mention of his family staying in their house. Knowing his mother had already threatened to come back and visit the newlyweds for the holidays with the rest of her children in tow. Deciding Meredith would be much more comfortable meeting the whole Shepherd clan for the first time on her own turf.

"Right you family. They will be coming, coming here to meet me and questioning me and of course they would want to stay here. I mean they are you family, families want to be together on holidays and stuff right? Walking around the same house, watching my ev-, every move wanting to do stuff." Mer rambled as she tended to do when she was nervous. Of course thinking about his family, well now her family, coming and judging her made her very nervous. Thinking back to the day Nancy had visited. It was not very pleasant, although his mother had been very welcoming.

Derek smiled, he loved everything about Meredith especially her snoring and rambling. He knew she was not very fond of the idea of meeting the rest of his family but he could not understand how anyone could not like Mer. "Meredith relax" putting his hands on his shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "They are all going to love you like I do. Hell my mother already does, even though she is a bit crossed at us for not inviting her to our wedding." He kissed her reassuringly. "Now lets finish these plans so we can move on to funner things." He flashed her his 'McDreamy' smile.

That was something Meredith could not resist, it always made her smile. "Well the last thing we need to do is decide on flooring and paint colors."

"How about hardwood floors for everything except playroom and guest rooms?" He was trying to come up with quick solutions for everything.

Meredith rolled her eyes at his clueless self "also except the bathroom and kitchen Der, they need marble floors.

Derek playfully slapped himself on the head "what was I thinking?"

Again rolling her eyes meredith slapped his arm "as for walls everything has been decided besides rooms. I was thinking for our bedroom maybe lavender." they both smiled at that. It was a common trend between them focusing on lavender as a must have scent or color in anything they did. "For the playroom I think it should be a calming yellow, and for the bedrooms we should paint them neutral colors like green or yellow for now." Derek liked how Meredith had thought of everything, it certainly made it easier on him.

He kissed meredith's forehead " I love it. Well thats it, we are done." _Finally_ he thought

Meredith smiled softly. Looking at him in the eyes it suddenly hit her. "Derek?"

"yes?"

Her face broke into a grin "This is it, we are really and truly going to have a house. A house of our own where we are going to grow old, smelly and senile."

He smiled lovingly at her. This is what he was waiting for since the day he met her. They were going to have a home. A home where they were going to raise their kids and be a happy family. After everything they had gone through he wondered how they had made it this far. He wondered how Meredith had kept her faith in him all this time. He knew all of this was a lot for her to take in and all he cared about was that Meredith didnt run, she stayed with him and she was moving along with him.

"we really are Mer."

"I love you" Every time he heard Meredith say that his heart jumped a mile. "I really do, and I'm glad we are doing this."

Derek kissed her deeply taking her closest to her body as possible. Inhaling her scent and holding on to this moment as long as he could.

"I love you too Mer."

She smiled at him knowing what was coming next.

"Now what I've been waiting for." He gave her his devilish grin and picked her up bridal style moving her up the stairs.

"Take me to bed my knight in shining whatever" She giggled holding on to his neck.

He smiled. "whatever you say my love."

**Okay so there it is. love it? hate it? either way please please review! thankyou**


End file.
